polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tajikistanball
Tajikistanball |caption = Me not Kurdistan, Hungary or white striped Bolivia|nativename = Ҷумҳурии Тоҷикистон Jumhuriyi Tojikiston Jomhuriye Tājikestān |reality = Republic of Tajikistan |personality = loves to travel, hates beards|gender = Male |language = Tajik, Russian |type = Iranian |capital = Dushanbeball |affiliation = CSTOball OICball SCOball UNball CISball |religion = Sunni Islam Orthodoxy Atheism |friends = Turkeyball Afghanistanball USAball Chinaball Iranball Kurdistanball Russiaball|enemies = Uzbekistanball Turkmenistanball Soviet Unionball Flag Stealer|likes = History, trading, food, camels, rugs, mountains, Emomali Rahmon.|hates = Turkic Countries (Sometimes), Beards (Remove Beards), Being seen doing the Karaoke, Being called a dictatorship|founded = 9 September 1991|predecessor = |intospace = |image = Tajikii.png|imagewidth=|onlypredecessor = Tajik SSRball|predicon = Tajik SSR|government = Dictatorship Dominant-party presidential republic|food = Osh (pilaf, plov), kurutob, sambusa varaqin, halva, atola, shirchoy/|bork = Somoni Somoni/Tajik Tajik}}Tajikistan is a mountainous, landlocked country in Central Asia. Often times, some people - including US mistakes Boliviaball or Hungaryball for Tajikistanball, but sometimes he is also mistaken for Kurdistanball for many reasons. Personality Nothing much is known about Tajikistan because he is small and irrelevant. He is poor but his economies is slowly growing thanks to his BFFs China and Russia. Tajikistan also has relationships with Kurdistan but unlike Kurdistan, he likes kebab. Because he was once a part of the USSR, he retains parts of Russia's personality. History Tajikistan was once part of glorious Sogdian Empire and Bactria and was Zoroastrian and Buddhist before the Arabs invaded his Country. He later used to reign the First Iranian Muslim Empire as Samanid. Later on, he was annexed by Afghans/Persians, China and especially Turko-Mongolic Empire, that why he has some Turkish words. Finally, he was conquered by Russia and worked with him. He later became part of the USSR and now he is independent. Tajikistan was not always that poor, in fact, he used to be one of the richest countries in Asia and the richest in Central Asia He has many links with Kurdistanball, one of them being his Kurmanji dialect which includes many Turkish & Persian words are one of the main reason. Kurds itself think they understand better together than with other Kurds. Another thing is also his flag and that they are both Aryan-Iranian Brothers and also they're part of glorious Persian/Aryan Empire and some are still Zoroastrian but a majority is still Sunni Muslim. Another reason is that both dislike Kababstan. Also, Kurdistan sees him as the only Sunni friend that never backstabbed him. Despite all this, there are some things that are different. For example, he does not hate Turkeyball that much and Tajikistanball also wants to be part of Iranball and also some Tajiks convert to Shia Islam. Relationships *Iranball and Kurdistanball - brothers Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Gallery tajikii.png dLnOLuo.png 9WLAD7W.png 5idGQuz.png 28bw7iw2298x.png CvpGJC9.png S6ukqVN.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Scouts amazing trailer.png Scouts amazing adventures.jpg Reddit_Chrome87_Kazakhstan_can_into_movement.png Space Program.jpg The New EU.png Uzbek.png Country Changer.png 6B16D728-4F15-4187-8249-D9DC9F5DAC9C.png|Tajikistanball By User 4499887 }} Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Central Asia Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Mountains Category:Stans Category:Tajik Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Landlocked Category:Tajikistanball Category:UNball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Dictatorship